sgkfandomcom-20200214-history
Week 0
Synopsis Three normal teenagers discover an alien Stargate in a underground cavern whilst hiking in Canada. Day 1 Mike, Ben and Anthony, three normal teenagers walk on a normal a off-trail hike in a local conservation area in Northfruit, Canada. While Mike notices a small, barely ledgible cavern, which appears perfectly normal. Whilst in the cavern, Ben notices a small niche in the rock, which, having a funny notion, he presses. This causes a flat portion of rock to slide away, revealing a small panel with 6 buttons on it. All three immeadiately recognises this as being a Ring Transporter control, only meaning that a fictious franchise of television series called the Stargate Franchise does in fact exist. After the massive amount of amazed cheers, Anthony, the most knowledgible on the Stargate Franchise, begins attempting to activate it. However, being directly over the hidden rings, when he finally cracks the combination of buttons, he is transported away to an unknown location. Ben, having noticed the combination used, inputs it once again into the control, being careful to not be in the area. This causes Anthony to reappear, telling the startled Mike and Ben that he saw nothing due to the lack of lighting in the area he was transported to. Recognising the situation and what must be done, the trio plan to plan a proper expedition to discover the unknown location. Making a note of where they were, the three leave, intent on returning. Day 2-6 Days 2-6 are spent carefully planning what could possibly be found, and what they'd bring. In the end it is decided that besides the materials commonly needed for a normal day trip (Food, water, knife, etc.), several torches/lamps are taken to illuminate the area. Plants found in Ben's house are also taken for the precaution of it being a place without oxygen. Protective gear is chosen that belongs to each of the teenagers that will be worn. Day 7 Taking the backpack-loads of resources, the trio arrives at the cave, now aptly named "Entrance Cave." After a moment's hesitation, Anthony activates the rings. Arriving to pitch-black, the torches are activated. The teenagers are in a large cavern, with multiple areas extending away into "rooms." After activating several lamps, all three walk into a large opening and gasp: before them lies a Stargate. All three go crazy with excitement, for a moment, then go to insure that their eyes aren't decieving them. After also noting a DHD, they each continue to explore. After exploring all they can, and enjoying the fact that something thought impossible exists, they leave. It is then decided that a month later, they will each permanently live in the cavern and will retrieve resources to make it a habitable place. They all vow to use the Stargate to visit other worlds, obtain technology and meet new alien races with the single goal of protecting the Earth from Extraterrestrial threats. Notes This week takes place in Mid-August, 2009, during the Canadian summertime. Although not following a chronological order to the rest of the other weeks (due to the month space, know as Month 0.5), Week 0 is recognised in later years as being one of, if not the, most important time in the SGK history. Also, the name SGK has not, and will not be created for at least another month. Category:Weeks